


charades

by Gwyllt



Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [9]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Extreme AU, FBI, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Сонгфик-драбблосборник-мини по Ресскоту. Жаст бикоз. Никого другого кроме двух вышеозначенных персонажей тут нет.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, everyone knows Serj Tankian's "The Charade"? It is it. Just because.

_love is strong_

_hearing as loud as gunfire away_

Звонок упал гильотинным лезвием, расколов ночь на “мое” и “чужое”.

“ _ **Моё**_ ” — утробно рычащий Ресслер, до синяков сжимающий пальцы на белых бедрах, жадно срывающий влажные поцелуи с губ, с силой обхватывающий талию крепкими руками. От такого Ресслера пахнет смесью двух одеколонов, едва уловимо — потом, городской пылью и густым, как свежий мед, мускусом, от которого шевелятся мельчайшие волоски на руках.

“ _ **Чужое**_ ” — сухой канцелярский голос –

“ _Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер слушает_ ”, —

щелчок Zippo, острый запах табака в безликой отельной комнате, звон пряжки ремня, когда он начинает надевать мятые брюки.

Прескотт медленно наклоняет голову влево и вправо, разминая мышцы шеи; чуть слышно хрустят позвонки, и он исподлобья бросает взгляд на своего нелегального любовника — тот сидит к нему спиной, и Прескотт видит, как перекатываются под кожей крепкие мышцы.

Прескотту не нужно задавать вопросов — он взрослый мальчик и всё прекрасно понимает. Очередной вызов. Очередное задание. Очередной террорист. Очередная ночь без сна, когда таращишь глаза в телевизор, переключаясь между новостными каналами в трусливом ожидании; в выжидательном страхе, который отрицаешь всем своим существом —

_нет, нет и нет, я не хочу_ _ **никаких**_ _новостей_ , —

и все равно щелкаешь пультом, параллельно просматривая ленту Google.

Прескотт никогда об этом не говорит.

Ресслер никогда не интересуется.

— Какой-то идиот заминировал Национальный аэропорт, — бурчит Ресслер, натягивая брюки. — Хотел бы я знать, за что тамошним охранникам платят деньги.

“ _Разве этим не должны заниматься саперы?”_

“ _Что ты там вообще можешь сделать?”_

“ _Разве это в юрисдикции вашего отдела?”_

Прескотт пожимает плечами и тоже вытягивает рубашку из скомканной кучи белья. Рубашка тянется и тянется, повисая в пространстве между правой манжетой и левой, трепыхаясь поставленным парусом от легкого сквозняка.

— Мне поехать с тобой? — с ленцой спрашивает Прескотт, успешно пряча за игривой интонацией истинные чувства.

— Ага, и как я объясню твое присутствие? — Ресслер, как всегда, воспринимает вопрос совершенно серьезно, отчего на Прескотта накатывает острое до боли желание развернуть Ресслера к себе и впиться в эти поджатые губы жадным, напористым поцелуем, повалить его на кровать и никуда,

_никуда_ не отпускать.

Прескотт плавными движениями застегивает пуговицы, и в этой плавности ему приходит ответ.

— Скажешь, что я адвокат вашего террориста от имени штата.

— У штата нет на тебя денег, — Ресслер делает короткий глубокий вдох и резким движением расправляет плечи, выгибая спину. На крепком мощном торсе на короткий миг обрисовываются две четкие складки чуть ниже лопаток — _ба, да у вас жирок, агент Ресслер_ — и быстро исчезают под голубой тканью рубашки.

— Если ты выступишь поручителем, я сделаю для тебя скидку, — усмехается углом рта Прескотт, поднимаясь с кровати. Смятое сбившееся белье красноречиво говорит о том, чем здесь только что занимались — но персоналу отеля платят в два раза больше среднего ценника именно для того, чтобы они не задавали вопросов и делали свое дело.

Ресслер оборачивается — как раз для того, чтобы столкнуться с Прескоттом нос к носу.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы так не работаем, — говорит он все с той же непроницаемой серьезностью, хмуро сдвинув белесые брови.

Прескотт окидывает  сдержанным взглядом взъерошенные волосы, розоватые припухлые губы, отчетливый овальный синяк чуть ниже ключицы, предательски выглядывающий в вырез рубашки — и по-отечески затягивает галстук, скрывая следы преступления за непроницаемой тканью.

— Знаю. Уверен, ваше присутствие не оставит террористам ни единого шанса на успех.

Ресслер хмурится еще сильнее,  испытующе  вглядываясь в  лицо Прескотта в поисках издевки — но Прескотт сама доброжелательность. Прескотт видел пробегающие по лицу агента волны — он знал, чувствовал двойное дно, но никак не мог найти, где же оно сокрыто. Прескотт улыбнулся и подобрал с прикроватной тумбочки наплечную кобуру.

— Не забудьте свою амуницию, агент Ресслер.

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно ответил Ресслер, нацепляя узкие ремни на широкие плечи.

“ _Вам очень идут кожаные ремни, агент Ресслер”._

П рескотт не произносит этого вслух.


	2. two

_we’re never wrong_

_constantly dreaming of another way_

“ _Ты же понимаешь”._

С этой фразы начинается каждый  третий их разговор.

И Прескотт понимает.

Ты же понимаешь, почему я не могу.

Ты же понимаешь, почему нам нельзя.

Ты же понимаешь, что всё не так просто.

Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно.

Ты же понимаешь, правда?

Прескотт понимает.

И облачается в яркое красное платье.

То, что когда-то было самым сладким его guilty pleasure, превратилось в инструмент, в орудие —  если не пытки, то какое слово еще здесь можно подобрать? 

Разве ты не мужчина, переодетый в женское платье?

Разве ты не жалкий обманщик?

Прескотт уверенными движениями наносит на лицо плотный тональный крем, особенно тщательно распределяя его на подбородке, скрывая синеваты й подтон щетины. 

Из зеркала на него смотрит женщина — среднего возраста, с крупными чертами лица. Прескотт наносит последний штрих, подчеркивает губы темной помадой и выходит наружу, бодро стуча каблуками. На него не оборачиваются проходящие мимо мужчины, и пусть — зато к нему прикован взгляд агента Ресслера — внимательный, почти что жадный взлгляд. 

Агент Ресслер берет его под локоть, не обращая внимания, что каблуки добавляют Прескотту пару дюймов роста. 

Вдвоем они идут по набережной, и Прескотт едва заметно прижимается к его плечу, чувствуя под пальцами движение до боли знакомых мышц. 

— Это неправильно, — говорит Ресслер, когда мимо них проходит парочка подростков. — Всё это — неправильно.

— Это вас смущает появление на людях с мужчиной, агент Ресслер, отнюдь не меня, — Прескотт не хочет ссоры, но в голос все равно прорывается раздражение. — Весь этот маскарад — ради _вашего_ душевного спокойствия.

Д аже в неверном желтом свете фонарей Прескотт видит, что Ресслер краснеет — неловко, пятнами.  Краснеют даже уши и шея, и Прескотт чувствует злое, горькое удовлетворение. 

— Не краснейте, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт смотрит на белую дорожку света, танцующую на реке. — Все любят хороший трах, а я не страдаю ложной скромностью.

В словах разлита хининная горечь, и Прескотт радуется, что Ресслер слишком  прямолинеен, чтобы это заметить.

Крепкие, почти железные пальцы сжимают его локоть, и Прескотт инстинктивно дергается от боли.

Голос Ресслера утробен и глух, а вибрация идет, кажется, из самого центра земли.

— Если бы дело было только в сексе, думаешь, я бы продолжал эти встречи?


	3. three

_if love is wrong_

_go ahead and end the world with your charade_

— Мне нужна определенность, — впервые ли Прескотт выкладывает карты вот так вот просто, сразу на стол, не придержав в рукаве ни то что джокера — туза. Совершенно не его стиль, но выбирать не приходилось. — Мне нужно _знать_.

Ресслер ерошит затылок слитным, цельным движением руки, и в этом есть весь Ресслер: цельный, неразложимый на составляющие.

Монолит.

Прескотт сжимает в кулаки холодные пальцы.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — Ресслер смотрит взглядом преданного пса, и Прескотт качает головой и выставляет перед собой руку.

— Я хочу услышать _тебя_. Тебя, ясно? Кто мы друг другу, Ресслер?

Прескотт никогда бы не подумал, но да — чаша его терпения переполнилась и содержимое вылилось наружу едкой щелочью, разъедая душу. У него был потрясающий секс, потрясающий любовник и потрясающие свободные отношения — три компонента счастья Генри Прескотта, адвоката и помощника по, возможно, не самым легальным делам.

С каких пор его перестало это устраивать?

Вновь взгляд в угол, вновь виноватое движение рукой.

— Слушай, я…

— Весь внимание, — ледяной тон Прескотта рассекает воздух невидимой плетью.

— Это обязательно обсуждать _сейчас_?

В паре шагов от них — шикарная двуспальная кровать, на столе — пачка  ультратонких кондомов и  компромиссная бутылка дорогой водки: Прескотт терпеть не может пиво и виски, Ресслера тошнит от вина.  Вечер планировался за две недели — две недели мучительного ожидания — и конечно, Ресслеру не хочется ничего  _обсуждать_ ; у него есть кое-что другое,  что может занять рот Прескотта.

И  осознание этого простого факта срывает последние предохранители  с  нервной системы Прескотта.

— Да, специальный агент Дональд Ресслер, — язвительно плюется ядом он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я думаю, ответ на один простой вопрос не займет у вас много времени.

— Мы… — Ресслер обводит рукой комнату и выдавливает с неловкой улыбочкой, — любовники.

— И все? — уточняет Прескотт. Он не знает, что вынуждает его перегибать палку, дожимать ситуацию до самого конца;

господи, да какое тебе дело? -

но где-то внутри рычит и ревет незнакомое до сих пор чувство, заявляющее свои права на Дональда Ресслера. 

И к черту свободные отношения.

— “И все” — а что ты хочешь услышать? А? Предложение руки и сердца? — Ресслер тоже заводится с пол-оборота и сжимает руки в кулаки. — Мы трахаемся, Прескотт! И меня совершенно устраивает то, как сейчас обстоят дела!

П рескотт сжимает губы в тонкую нить и щурит глаза, но Ресслер слишком упрям для того, чтобы распознать в его мимике сигналы.

— Что, блядь, на тебя нашло? Дело проиграл?

П рескотт фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди.  “Дело проиграл” — неужели это первый личный вопрос, который Ресслер задал ему за весь период их странных, ненормальных “отношений?” Поинтересовался, надо же!

— Знаешь что, Ресслер? — чеканит Прескотт, сдергивая с вешалки черное пальто. — Хорошего любовника ты можешь найти где-нибудь еще. Я здесь не монополист. Всего доброго.

Он делает шаг вперед, но чужая рука хватает его за шиворот и возвращает обратно — не грубо, но неумолимо.

— Ты — гребаная сучка, Прескотт, — Ресслер сгребает его в охапку и сдавливает так сильно, что у Прескотта хрустят ребра — и вместе с тем он кожей чувствует желание Ресслера, недвусмысленно уперевшееся ему в бедро. Горячее дыхание проходит по щеке и скатывается на плечо, где Ресслер следом оставляет поцелуй — такой жаркий и такой многообещающий, что у Прескотта совершенно по-детски слабеют колени.

К счастью, Ресслер держит его очень крепко.


	4. four

_never wrong_

_constantly dreaming of another day_

Судебное заседание невыносимо скучно, и Прескотт с трудом удерживает на лице вежливо-заинтересованное выражение.  Он из принципа не смотрит на часы, хотя каждая жилка внутри него умоляет это сделать — 

как долго еще будет длиться этот бюрократический ад?

“ _Сегодня в 23:00, где обычно”._

Ботинки Прескотта нетерпеливо постукивают по полу, но дорогая прорезиненая подошва скрадывает звуки.

“У меня для тебя сюрприз”.

Прескотт закрывает глаза, чтобы не поддаваться искушению.

В темноте вспыхивают ярким пятном зеленые глаза — и образ обрывается громким стуком судебного молотка.

— Заседание откладывается до 14-го… — Прескотт прилежно делает заметку в блокноте и захлопывает папку с такой силой, что удар отдается в кончиках пальцев.

Ч то ж, агент Ресслер — не только вы способны устраивать сюрпризы.


End file.
